abused but still standing
by Maximumridelover0107
Summary: max is abused by jeb every agony filled scream she screams people turn their head, but when a raven hair boy and his family move next door will he hear he cries for help or will she have to face her fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Abused but Still Standing**

**By: Kira Dowell**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors note:**

**Hi guts this is my 1****st**** story and I just want to say that I did get some ideas from other authors by reading their stories so thank you for that and if you hear anything from any of your stories thank you. Also since it's my first story im open to suggestions or comments of any kind. Anyway on to the disclaimer," IGGY!"**

**Iggy- what oh kira dearest **

**Me- disclaimer (rolls eyes)**

**Iggy- no (flops on couch)**

**Me- want bacon?**

**Iggy- do you even need to ask, I mean who wouldn't want bacon?!**

**Me- people who are allergic to bacon, duh**

**Iggy- touché, anyway can I have bacon now?**

**Me- nope (popping the p) but if you do the disclaimer for me ill give it to you**

**Iggy- done, maximumridelover0107 or kira doesn't own MR characters JP does and besides kira couldn't own this much semxy beast even if she wanted to**

**Me- uh-hu whatever you say igtard anyway on with the story**

Max's P.O.V

My name is maximum Ava ride but call me anything but max and I will kill you bring you back to life and torture you till you have blood coming out of your ears. I'm a 16 year old girl and in high school. I have dirty brown hair with light blonde natural sun streaks in it and I have caramel brown eyes. I'm 5'11 and my mother died when I was 5. Ever since I was 5 my father Jeb has mentally, and physically abused me.

I just woke up and almost screamed in pain. So I gently got up and pried myself out of bed and hobbled very painfully to the bathroom that is connected to my room. I ever so carefully pulled up my shirt to assess the damage. What I saw would give kids nightmares, my abdomen looked like it was a blueish/purpleish grape, on my right arm the word "worthless" was carved in all caps, I had a black eye, a split lip, a deep cut going form my belly button to my pant line, and it felt like I broke one of my ribs. I also saw my many scars all over my arms, legs, and back. The many words, knife scares, bullet hole scars, whip lashes; burn marks, and so much more. Then my largest scar ever, the one that goes from the top of my left shoulder to my palm. It wraps around my arm like a spiral and when it gets down to my palm it goes in the spiral motion, but my worst scar ever was the one where Jeb tried to slit my throat but it didn't work. I sighed and put cover up on my eye, wrapped my stomach, and cleaned my arm.

I put on a skillet-long sleeve shirt that covers my neck, and an overly big hoodie. I also put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my old black converse high tops, and a pair of black gloves that the tips of the fingers are cut out of. I slowly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made coffee, and frozen waffles. Then I grabbed a cereal bar for me, and my old book bag and ran out of the h**lhole I call a "home". I grabbed my headphones and put them in my ears and put my iphone on shuffle. One of my favorite songs called "tourniquet" by: Evanescence came on. I slowly started to sing along.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more (so much more)_

_I lay dying and pouring crimson regret, and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_I want to die!_

_My god_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tourniquet, my suicide_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_(Return to me salvation)_

When the song stopped I stumbled. I fell on my knees so I had a scraped them a little. When I tried to pull myself up my arm, stomach, and knees screamed out in pain. I kept repeating the chant I had made up when I was 5, _pain is just a message and the answering machine is all tied up._ But the pain still wants to make me cry. Then the prickly sensation came to the back of my eyes. I willed with all my might that they wouldn't fall, but my life is never that easy, ever. So one little tear came and it felt grate and alien all at the same time. It felt weird to cry even though I have shed a few tears every once in a while. But I would never ever cry in front of jeb because I haven't cried in front of him since I was 6. If you're wondering why I haven't cried in front of him since I was 6 is because jeb (my father or as like to call him the spawn of satin) cut me from my pant line to the base of my neck. I still have the scar.

**FLASHBACK**

"Daddy please I didn't do anything wrong!" I scream at him. "Oh on the contraire you didn't leave me any beer this morning, so you need to be punished." He smiled an evil toothy grin, and pulls a knife out from behind his back. I try to run but he planed this because he tackled me and put me to the ground. He turned me over and cut me from where the tag on the back of pants to the base of my neck. (But its still low enough that you can't see it unless my shirt is riding up or my pants fall down a little) I scream at the top of my lungs and will myself to pass out but I stayed conscious just long enough to feel jeb carve b**** into my right shoulder. Then everything went black.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now I know what you're thinking, "why don't you go and tell the police on that stupid so of a biscuit eater?" well that's simple he promised me he'd kill me and the person I told and jeb never ever goes back on a promise.

So have I told you that I'm very claustrophobic? Well I am because from when I was 5 till when I was 8 I slept in a dog crate. I also hate being around people because for one I don't want them to get hurt or find out about me being abused, and most people don't talk to me because one time the player Dylan came over to me and tried to shove his tongue down my throat so I bit it and kicked him where the sun don't shine and he couldn't walk right for a week. So I have the reputation of the loner/bad a**/smart kid. The only reason why I'm smart is because jeb will beat me harder if I don't, and my only way out is if I get a scholar ship. Anyway I get to my locker and get my things and I'm on my way to class when I hear the sick click clack of the devils shoes…. high heels. But the scary thing isn't the shoes well they are scary but the really scary thing is the person in them. The queen bee Lissa king, talk about cliché. She is the school slut. She's wearing a to tight neon hot pink tube top, a bright neon lime green too short mini skirt, and 6" neon pink high heels. Only the sad thing is, that im still taller than her. So she's 5'2. Anyway she hobbles over to me and said in a high pitched squeal," hey freak, what are you doing? Oh I know your mopping around because you don't have a boyfriend and can't get laid." "Well lissa, your wrong. I was just thinking about how sl***y you are when a thought popped in my head, do you want to know what it is?" I asked in a fake preppy voice, but I answered before she could say anything." I was just thinking how earth's not a garden so don't be a h**." I stated and please try to believe me when I say I tried not to laugh at lissa's face but it was just to funny so I let a smirk play out on my lips. She had a look of pure shock that I called her that, so funny. I hadn't notice the crowd that had formed around us. I really didn't care that much because I want them all to see me tell her off." Oh and lissa your new name is lizza because all you are is a giant ball of c** and artificial giant b***s." After I said that there were a whole bunch of "ooooo's", "aaaaaaa's", and "you just got burned!" lissa's face got bright red and I think I made her snap because she tried to slap me but with my very fast reflexes I caught her hand. Now that really surprised her because her eyes went wide and she looked like she was going to pee herself. After I caught her hand I punched her dead in the nose. Also to my satisfaction I heard a loud crack and saw blood going everywhere. Lissa went off on me saying I would pay because it was a very expensive gift and all that jazz but I didn't care and just walked off to my first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys please tell me did you like the other chapter? Anyway goanna keep this one short so on with the disclaimer, with you guessed it iggy!**

**Iggy- hi everyone its me and I'm not going to fight to day but I will say kira can rustle up some delicious grub well better than max.**

**Max- hey I heard that, and you do realize that kira and I are good friends and I can get angel to use her mind controlling powers to make kira hurt you in the story. (Max yells from across the room)**

**Angel- I heard max call my name so what do I need to do**

**Max- hurt him!**

**Angel- for what?**

**Max- he made fun of my cooking!**

**Angel- ya and? We all make fun of your cooking cuz you can't cook at all**

**Max- (big eyes and open mouth) kira can you hurt iggy in the story for me oh and angel too**

**Me- no not unless they deserve it but if or when I put Dylan in it I will hurt him so bad**

**Fang- I want to help beat up Dylan is he in this chapter?!**

**Me- no fang he's not now please take max, and angel with you when you leave. I promise that when I put Dylan in the story you can help me be evil, which by the way im very good at hurt him ok?**

**Fang- ok come on you two. (picks up angel in one arm and max in the other and leaves)**

**Me- iggy finish what you were going to say or I will hurt you**

**Iggy- k kira doesn't own MR characters JP does on with the story**

**Me- thanks, Oh and my peoples im starting where I left off on the last chapter k now finally on with the story!**

Max's p.o.v

The rest of my day went uneventful. So hear I am almost at my personal h**l, when I see the old house for sale next door has a moving van in front of it. Me being me, just put my hood up and kept walking. When I get on the last step and I'm on the porch I turn the doorknob carefully and slowly take in my surroundings. No jeb in the hallway, living room or dinning room. I try and make a mad dash for the stairs but a foot comes out from the kitchen and trips me. I fall on my face, I winced in pain not only from falling on my face but because of the bruises from yesterday on my stomach and my scraped knees. He pulls me up by my hair and turns me to face him. What I see shocks me, jeb is wearing a nice light blue and light pink plaid shirt with dress pants, and dress shoes. "Go get changed. We're going to meet the new neighbors. Remember if anyone finds out about our little secret you will die after you slowly watch them die before your worthless face. Got it b***h?" he all but snarled at me. " Yes sir." With that he let me go. I ran to my room put on a long sleeve black shirt with a yellow batman sign on it over my black skinny jeans. I kept the black converse high tops on and threw my hair into a messy braid, I also grabbed a black and yellow scarf, and black and yellow stripped gloves. I maid sure the conceal wasn't smeared and ran down to jeb. " Thank you for looking good. Well as good as a s**t like you can look." " Thank you sir"

We walked out of the house and walked over to the neighbors. When we got there he leaned in close to my ear and whispered," Remember what will happen if you tell" I nodded. With that he rang the doorbell and a Hispanic women looking to be around 44-45 answered the door. She smiled at us warmly. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes that looked like pools of melted dark chocolate. She was smaller than me at about 5'4. She was very pretty. "Hi were the neighbors. I' m jeb and this is my daughter Max." "Hi, I'm but call me dr. m or val. Oh were are my manners come inside. Let me just call the family down. FANG, IGGY, ELLA, NUDGE, GAZZY, ANGEL! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" then 6 kids came running down the stairs. There was a little girl that had beautiful boncey blonde hair with amazing blue eyes she looked about 6. The boy next too her looked just like her only older maybe 14. There was two other girls one looked just like Dr.M only shorter maybe 5'3 with a warm golden carmel colored eyes, and the other had mocha skin with unruly curly hair and bright brown eyes that looked like they had a hint of silver in them, both of them were beautiful. There were two boys left. They both were tall maybe 6'4. One had shaggy strawberry blonde hair, very pale, and had misty blue eyes. The other one was just…. Beautiful. He had raven black hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes are so dark that you cant see the pupil but if you looked really closely you could just make out a little bit of gold and silver flecks in them. He had an olive skin tone and had muscles. So basically he was _**hot**__._ Wait did I just say he was hot? Oh no I'm turning into a girl! Run for your lives the world is ending!

"These are my daughters angel, and Ella and my sons gazzy, and Fang." Dr.m said pointing to the little girl as angel, and the one who looked liked her as Ella. Then fang is the tall dark one and gazzy the one that looked like angel. "These two are nudge and iggy. They are family friends and their parents died so I adopted them." She said pointing to the girl with mocha skin and the boy with strawberry blonde hair.

She invited us over for dinner. It was very good considering that I haven't eaten in two days, well I had a cereal bar this morning so besides that then yep 2 days. We were having tacos. They were AWESOME! We had finished dinner, I was sitting in between Ella and angel. " Cookies are done" dr.m yelled from the kitchen. Oh Jeb let me spend the night but he also gave me a new cut on my arm and leg, but beside that I was fine today was Friday so I was staying all weekend because jeb was going on an 5 day business tripe so I was free until Wednesday. Anyway so back to cookies. The whole group got up and all but ran to the dinning room where 4 plates were stacked up as full as you could get them with cookies were waiting. (Oh I found out everyone's ages: angel-6, gazzy-14, nudge-14, ella-16, iggy-16, fang-16, and of course I'm 16. Also gazzy and nudge are dating so are Iggy and Ella.) " Guys what's so special about cookies?" I ask and everyone stops shoveling cookies in their mouths and stares at me. " What?" "What do you mean "what so special about cookies"?!" nudge all but yells at me." Well they are just cookies nothings special about them." "How could you say that?" iggy gasps and holds his cookie like a baby close to his heart." Hear try one" angel said giving me one. I try it and my eyes go huge. Then I grab one entire plate and run. "My precious" I throw over my shoulder in a demented voice while everyone is chasing me. Of course no one will catch me because im so fast. I guess being abused almost all your life pays off. After about 2 minutes they gave up so I stopped running. "You know that these are way better than the cookie I had when I was 4." "What's so special about the cookie you had when you were 4?" nudge asked me. "Well I haven't had a cookie since then" I stated and I felt stupid when every one of them but fang had their jaw dropped (I found out that fang doesn't really show his emotions and he doesn't really talk. Also his favorite color is black.) "What?" I ask for the 2nd time that night. "My minions lis-" "Whoa who said that we were your minions if anything you're my minions, but just because I'm only 6 doesn't mean I cant kick your butt." angel stated. " I know that now please just be quite and listen angel anyway listen up my minions we need to get Dr.M to make to make more cookies for 3 reasons 1 max ate all of ours, 2 max hasn't had any cookies since she was 4, and 3 THERE JUST SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" iggy said all too dramatically. He then sighed heavily and flopped on the couch. "Iggy you're an idiot." I stated,

Anyways now its just past 1 am and angel went to bed at 8. We watched Cinderella ( for angel of course), the notebook ( for nudge and ella), men of honor ( Iggy and gazzy), fang thought he'd be nice and let us watch only 1 horror movie, so he let me pick the horror movie because I was new to the group that they called the flock. He picked out the goonies, it was an awesome movie, I loved it. It's sad that when everyone was doing the truffle shuffle I couldn't because one I have literally no fat at all and it would show all my scars. Fang didn't do it without a fight and it was pretty funny. It took Iggy, Ella, nudge, and gazzy to pull him up and do it. Did you know that he has a 6 pack because I didn't and it was funny as h**l watching him try to do it but he couldn't because he had no fat just muscle. So in the end everyone in the room was laughing at him because of it. Anyway I get to pick the horror movie and iggy is acting very dramatic about it. So I thought that if he was going to call me evil and the devil ect. I would go with it. "Lets watch saw 6 just for fun or how about my bloodily valentine? It's a really funny movie you know." Really it was a funny movie, just saying. "You know max, with a mind like that you could rule the world, or destroy it. And how do you think its funny?" "Oh I know iggy, I know. And I don't know. So what movie do u guys want to watch?" "SAW 6! PLEASE NOT MY BLOODILY VALENTINE! The last time we had a sleep over iggy picked that and ella and I couldn't sleep for the next 2 days! That reminds me about the time gazzy went 1 day without food and he thought he would die. You know Taylor lunter has to eat a lot if hes a ture werewolf. Oh you know Taylor lunter, well of course you know him! How could you not? He's so cute with Bella Edward doesn't deserve her! You know that she wasn't homwuahngkghnnfjh." **(nudge is a motor mouth by the way) **holy crap I knew nudge was a motor mouth but she just said all of that in 1 single breath. One. Breath! " Ok we'll watch saw 6. Thank you gazzy for stopping her, oh and iggy now I know what you meant when you said the reason fang doesn't talk is because nudge does it for him and then the rest of you show the emotion he lacks." I state with an eye roll. " SEE SHE UNDER STANDS ME WHEN I SAY STUFF!" " No igtard I only understand some things you spew out of that hole in your face." I shrug at his open mouth look." Iggy if you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies." He shuts up as soon as I finish and every one burst out laughing but iggy, fang, and I. iggy is bright red, fang smirks, and I just chuckle. " Can we just watch the stupid movie?" iggy asked exasperated." Sure put it in." iggy popped the disc in and sat down.

So iggy and Ella are snuggling on the loveseat well more like ella is hiding between iggy and the loveseat. Gazzy has nudge on his lap while she is hiding her face in his shirt they are on the lay-Z- boy. Iggy and gazzy don't like the movie but are watching it for Ella and nudge. Fang and I are on the other love seat. I'm on the right and he's on the left. Well actually fang is on the left and I'm lying on the entire loveseat my feet in his lap while my head is on the right side of the loveseat. Oh after we all watched the goonies and everyone but me did the truffle shuffle we all changed into our pjs. Iggy and gazzy had on white shirts and ig had on light blue and dark blue plaid pants and gaz had on the same thing on only he had dark green and brown plaid pants. Fang of course had a dark gray almost black t-shirt and black pants. Ella had on a light blue tank top and hot pink booty shorts with her hair in a ponytail. Nudge was wearing the opposite. She had on a hot pink top with light blue booty shorts and a ponytail. I nearly killed them both because they took my actual pjs and gave me them back because I almost broke the door down. Really, fang had to take them from the girls and hand them to me, and I really almost broke the door down. Iggy and gazzy came upstairs to see why I almost broke the door and burst out laughing at what the girls picked out. It was a skinny green tank top with really short gray booty shorts that said call me on the butt in big white letters. Instead I put on my long fuzzy purple pants and a gray long sleeve turtleneck, purple gloves with no finger tips, and fuzzy black socks. Any way once the movie started iggy made more popcorn and gave us all a large popcorn bowl. Well now it's in the middle of the movie and im really mad at it. It's not at all what I wanted to see. So I threw a hand full of popcorn at the TV. " Really is this the best gory movie you've got? I hate this, it sucks!" everyone then turned to face me. "Are you crazy?! This is a horror movie and its supposed to scare you and it just makes you mad because it isn't gory enough? You're a very twisted person my friend. I was right you really are a very sick and twisted human, you do know that right?" iggy asked me. " Yes I know and you all should be afraid of me." "Why should we be afraid of you?" " Because im me and im still smiling after losing my mom. Its not only because im strong but because im crazy. Now that should scare you. And now just in case I snap one day and go totally insane you got a fair warning so you cant try and sue me. Got it?" " See now that's scary. She's already warning us that we can't sue her if she goes totally bonkers, and yes we got it." Ella said. "At least you understand that I'm crazy and don't try and judge me." I huffed. " Ya we got it now move your feet off my lap." Fang stated. " No you didn't say the magic word" I said. " *Sigh* you're a pain." "Yep now say the magic word." " Fine please?" " Nope not the right word" " Fine what is it Pineappleappleapoulous?" " No its not... wait yes it is! How you guess it?!" "You need to understand crazy, to know how to speak crazy young grasshopper, and I live with iggy so I know all about it." " FANG JUST SAID 45 WORES 45 FREAKING WORDS! Max your amazing please stay and never leave you can get him to talk a little like a human and fang that was mean." iggy yelled at fang and I. I looked at iggy then at fang then back to iggy." I didn't just make him talk that much did I?" " ya you did max" Ella responded. "Anyway lets go to bed." "All right Ella, all girls in Ella's room for the night guys in fangs." That's the shortest thing I've ever heard nudge say. " Wait why my room?" fang asked nudge." Because fang we all know you despise colors so I picked your room and if you guys don't want to sleep yet you can play video games." Nudge said in a da tone of voice. "Wait I want to go play videos games and lets face it I fall under the category of boys more so than I fall under being a girl." " No you need to say in my room max so stop your whining or you wont get any cookies or food all weekend." Im used to that but now that I found out how good life can be with cookies I couldn't bear to live without them all weekend. " Fine ill go stay in your room Ella as long as you don't try to give me a makeover." With that ella smiles and nodes her head yes while I trudge up the stairs to her room." Oh come on max it isn't that bad to not be able to hang out with the one and only iggy is it?" "your right iggy its not I just want to play video games who wants to hang out with you? Got an answer for that o wise one?" I retorted to him. Iggy looked so shocked just to funny. I didn't wait for his response and just kept going up the stairs. Once I get up the stairs even though my body is still in a horrible pain and protesting every step I take I go to the bed and flop face first on it and fall straight asleep.

======================Hi bob is back baby===========================

FANG'S P.O.V

Why did I just talk that much? I mean I never really talk. What kind of influence does she have on me I mean I know she's pretty ok not pretty beautiful. I mean with those beautiful light brown golden eyes that look like melted pools of Carmel. That beautiful shoulder length dirty blonde more brown hair with those beautiful sun streaks. She's thin but not to thin and tall with long legs. I lov- wait holy son of a biscuit eater what I'm I saying I mean she is beautiful but I've never talked like this before and even if I did talk out loud like this and if she found out she would say stop kidding around and not even act like I said anything, or she would just punch me and never talk to me again.

Iggy pulled me out of my thoughts " hey fang." " What?" " I was just thinking about how max got you to talk that much in just knowing her in 1 day when the family have know you for forever and haven't gotten you to talk that much in point ever." " So what?" " Nothing I guess I just want to know if you like her" o thank you lord for giving me long hair because my neck feels hoot and I think its really bright like im blushing. " No" " m'kay night." " Night"

The end please R&R till next time

**-kira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys it me I hope you guys still enjoy reading this story and Im not boring you to much anyway hope you like this chapter and on to the-**

**Iggy- DISCLAMIER!**

**Me- IGGY!**

**Iggy- got to go so I don't die by that idiot in an ugly mask oh wait that's its face so bye!**

**Me- why you little (runs after iggy at full speed into the living room)**

**Fang- why me I always have to put up with this and the worst part is I have to talk and If I don't kira will make me talk more in the story- see there I go again.**

**Max- shut up fang**

**Fang- gladly (in the back ground you can hear a crash and then you hear kira pining iggy down and sitting on him while squeezing the life out of iggy)**

**Max- (runs in the living room and pulls kira off of iggy) kira you know we can't kill iggy ok?**

**Me- ok but your no fun**

**Max-ya I know im no fun unless I want to do something stupid now maximumridelover0107 or kira doesn't own MR characters JP does. Now I have to go and make sure iggy is still alive after almost committing suicide by kira **

**Fang- o- (kira puts duck tape over fangs mouth)**

**Me- max said to shut up and im only listening to her because the girl said she would let the girls duck tape me to the chair and put make up on me (fang rolls eyes and walks away) ok anyway on with the story!**

MAX'S P.O.V

I was woken up by someone running down the hall full speed so me being me just closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep because I know im not at home with jeb and judging by the speed the person running was going jeb couldn't go that fast.

No kidding as soon as I close my eyes someone comes in and grabs my blanket and pulls it off me. I mean SERSOUISLY! " Up an atom time to get a makeover and go to the mall" ella proclaims." No I will go to the mall only if I be the bag holder because I don't have any money and im not taking yours and you can give me a makeover over my dead body wait not even then." I yell at ella and nudge who apparently came in with ella. " Fine can we at least give you a makeover on your face but not to heavy on the make up and out of the clothes you have we have to approve of the choice you make." " Fine I can live with that. Alright im going to go and get my outfit and you can yes or no it k?" "Alright well wait." When I come back I have my walking dead long sleeve shirt with dark wash skinny jeans on with a pair of black Jordans. I also have on a pair of black leather gloves that don't cover my fingers, and I have a walking dead scarf on. " That's actually an awesome outfit!, ok nudge go get the supplies for her and max please sit in front of the mirror with the cloth over it." " Sir yes sir." I say with a fake solute. Nudge runs off to get something while I go and sit in the chair. When nudge gets back they say to turn in their turning chair toward the mirror and close my eyes. Here we go whoop he, please note the sarcasm.

I gruelingly long hour later, " Ok were done you can open your eyes." " Thank god that was torture." I open my eyes. " Ok so on the count of three nudge please pull off the cloth from the mirror. All right 1, 2, and 3!" nudge pulls off the mirror and what I see is just not me. I mean this girl in the mirror was gorgeous; she had on eyeliner and mascara, with lightly dusted black eye shadow with very little gold on top that made her carmel eyes pop. She had rosy red/pink cheeks against her lightly tan skin. She has on a red lipstick and her hair is down on her shoulders in golden brown with naturally blonde streak bouncy curls. She was beautiful. " What did you guys do to me not that im complaining but who is that girl in the mirror and what did you do with me? You know what I don't care. Lets just go to the mall and get this over with because I will not be shopping at all got it?" " Yep loud and clear also the guys are coming with us and so is angel." Ella stated. " Alright lets go im sure their waiting on us downstairs so come on." The girls walk in front of me and as I said the guys were waiting down stairs. "Excuse us but the new and improved max is ready to be seen." Nudge said in an announcer's voice. The guys all looked at the girls and then the girls moved aside from me so I could be seen and the boys mouths dropped even fangs, and their eyes went huge." Boys if you don't shut your mouths you'll catch flies." I said and they all shut their mouths with a clack. " Holy crap who is that and what did you do with max?" "Well igtard if you must know its me, the one and only maximum ride." " Took some serious work I bet to make what was into what is because it was some piece of work." iggy joked in a serious voice. I walk over to iggy and punch him in the arm not really hard at all but it would be really hard on anyone. " Ow what was that for?" " What you said was very offensive to most girls and I think I fall under that category so it gave me an excuse for hitting you." I then sick my tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue out at me and then we all burst out laughing except fang he just chuckles. "Alright if you two are done being immature may we please leave cuz like I really want to go shoe shopping because I just saw some really cute pink high heel shoes and- njbjebhjgbfgefghwgegf" "nudge you should really just start taking lessons from fang so maybe you can talk like a regular person, please?" angel asked after she slapped a hand over nudges mouth so she couldn't go on a full blown rant. "ya listen to angel nudge" I said. " fine now lets all just get in the car and leave." With that we all jump in the car well fang and iggy had to push me in the car cuz like I said im claustrophobic. On we go, sweet. SCARCASM PEOPLE, PLEASE IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENUIS TO KNOW WHAT SCARCASM IS WHEN THEY HEAR IT."

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys what you think? Please R and R if you want more bye for now.**

**- kira or maximumridelover0107**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER! Anyway Hi It's me kira and I want to thank all of your reviews and helping me with the ideas you think would make the story better. So that's all I have to say on that, now on to the next subject. I think I will put you know who in this chapter, and the reason I'm not saying his name is because fang will kill him and not leave me alone until I hurt him myself and banish him from ever seeing max. So his name is only going to be said later and now on to the disclaimer. Iggy will you do the honors?**

**Iggy- why of course, but only if you promise to put Dylan in- (in the background you hear fang say "wait what are they talking about him?! Kira you liar!" fang comes running into the room.)**

**Fang- YOU LIAR! You said you'd let me help kick Dylan's stupid fat ugly stupid-**

**Me- fang calm down and listen you've said stupid twice because your angry, and also don't forget that I haven't hurt him yet and you can still help if you clam down and behave yourself. Now since you acted out and yelled at me I might not let you hurt Dylan.**

**Fang- WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THA-**

**Me- fang I said don't yell at me it's not nice. And anyway im not in the mood to deal with your bull crap right now so go and hang out in your little emo corner or go and clam down in maxes arms k now shut up and go away!**

**Fang- but**

**Me- GO AWAY FANG, NOW! Before I go ahead and rip your head off then feed it to the gators! Then ill rip you limb from limb and feed them to the gators as well! Got it? now go away! (Iggy cowers back in fear, and fang runs like h**l into the other room straight into maxes arms and everyone but iggy goes and hides.) Now the disclaimer iggy please.**

**Iggy- kira or maximumridelover0107 doesn't own MR cast only JP does bye! (Iggy runs and hides with the rest of the group behind the couch.)**

**Me- apparently taking some lessons from max wasn't a bad idea, now on with the story.**

MAX'S P.O.V

Were at the mall, ya! No for real ya! I can finally get out of this car! SWEET! Anyway I should tell you were in a dark red or maroon van. It's Dr. M's car, she's also driving us. Ella is sitting in the front seat next to dr.m. Gazzy, iggy and nudge are sitting in the way back, sitting with nudge in the middle between both of them. angel is in the middle of fang and I. I'm on the right and fangs on the left. I've been hyperventilating the entire trip and my leg has been bouncing up and down the entire trip as well.

Anyway dr.m pulled the car to a screeching halt. As soon as she parked I threw the door open and jumped outside of the car. "Thank god, I'm out of that death trap on wheels!" I exclaimed. Nudge rolled her eyes along with ella as I started to half jump up and down because my stomach still hurt. Dr.m had a content smirk on her face as she looked through the open car door at me being the idiot jumping around like that. Iggy had joined me and gazzy looked as if he couldn't decide to join us or not. Angel was giggly like the madwoman she is and, fang looked as handsome as ev- wait there I go again. I'M TURNING INTO A GIRL! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anyway back to the present. " ok guys ill pick you up in an hour and remember girls $100.00 each oh and don't forget max gets $50.00 oh her own but please help her pick it out." " Dr.m please I don't want any money and im fine with the clothes I have, but thank you anyway." When the truth is that I really need more clothes because mine are all normally blood stained but I can't clean them till jeb leaves for a while. Which reminds me that I have to do laundry. Well crap. "Ok love ya mom ttly" ella said in a hurry up and leave tone. " What does ttly mean sweetie?" "omgosh just go home pleaseeeeeee?" "Ok then bye" and with that Dr. M leaves with a giant smile on her face.

" ok girls lets go over to the girl stores and guys you can go to where ever you go like the arcade or something and come and get us in exactly 45 mins so we can be ready to go when mom gets back, ready brake." Nudge said in a commanding tone.

*************45 agonizing mins later***************

We had 7 bags for Ella and nudge and 3 for me and I was the one carrying ALL the bags, even when we caught up with the boys. Well scratch that because fang did help by carrying 5 bags and I was carrying 5.

Anyway now were all in that death trap again and I don't like it one bit. I don't like it because from the time I was 7 till the time I was 11 jeb put me in a dog crate, every night for two hours. Also from when I was 11- 14 I was living and sleeping in a hall closet the only times he brought me out was to go to school, get beat, go to the bathroom, and on every once in a while I got to eat. I can still remember when he put me in the dog crate for the first time ever.

** ****************FLASHBACK*******************

"Hey you stupid, b***h get you're a** down hear right now!" jeb yelled up the stairs, only the weird thing is his voice isn't slurred its sounds like he's sober. I hurriedly get up and run down stairs only to face a evil man I call father.

" Finally I thought you were going to waste all of my precious time." Then he steps aside to show me the dog cage that is hidden behind his back. My eyes go huge and I slowly start to back away. You see normally when a little girl sees a dog create they would jump up and down and hug their farther but in my case it either means that there's a dog that he will make it attack me or hell feed me to it. Either way id get really hurt.

"Well go on and get in there you idiot!" he yells at me so I quickly open the create and climb in. the cage is big enough that I can sit in it but I have to bend my head and I have to pull my knees to my chest.

"Now your going to stay in there till I come back then you may leave. Do you understand?" he asked venomously. I shake my head no.

"Good, now goodbye b***h." then he leaves and her I im sitting in a dog create cold and hungry waiting till my father takes me out.

***************END OF FLASHBACK***************

Anyway ella asked if we could all go to the park so of course science she used bambi eyes Dr.m said yes. So here we are at the park. So im on the swings and fang is next to me in all his beati- D***IT why do I always want to say he's amazing? WHY? YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE I WILL SAY HE GORGOUS BECAUSE THAT BOY IS! GOOD JOB DR.M YOU CAN MAKE BEATUIFUL BABIES! Ok now that just sounded wrong.

Anyway iggy and ella are under the tree angel is in the sand box and gazzy and nudge are at the top of the castle.

"Yo max I bet I can swing higher than you" fang states. He has a co**y smirk on his face while saying it.

"I bet you that ill beat you!" I say. Then we start to swing and as I said I was swinging higher that him. But of course since it's my life whenever I start to get happy everything gets ruined. Of course Dylan of all people shows up with his poses omega and sam.

" hey boys look its my maxi." Dylan says with a boasting look.

"Excuse me but im not yours and Ill never be yours you block head."

"To bad so sad maxi kins." Dylan says in a pouting look. Then he takes a step towards me.

" Take one more step toward me and well replay what happen the first time you saw me, jack***." I said in a evil and dark voice.

"All right no need to get all evil on me but I really do need to, um leave now because I just need to leave. Ok?"

" fine by me now please leave before I make you leave." With that he and his idiot buddies leave. Then after a little while we all go to the house and play truth or dare. Whopdy- fricken- do.

Authors note:

**Cliffy sorry for how long it's been ill try to update soon but only if you R & R, bye.**

**- kira or maximumridelover0107**


End file.
